Charlie Swan
by MGO
Summary: The twilight saga through the eyes of Charlie Swan. I am Charlie Swan, chief of police, father, and grandfather and now introduced into the world of myth, but let me explain first how it all got to be.
1. Chapter 1

_While I have been writing my Carlisle story this came in to my mind. I loved Charlie because I think he is like my dad, and while I needed inspiration for my other story I thought of writing my ode to Charlie._

_Please review._

**All characters and storylines belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

**Twilight**

Life use to be normal, uncomplicated and legends and myths only existed in books. Everything that I thought I knew changed when I met my granddaughter. But I'm getting ahead of myself. I'll start at the beginning.

* * *

Ok, so I got married fresh out of high school. The stupid romantic fool I was. I had bought us a nice small house in the small town I loved. Renee was totally thrilled with the house, even more with the ring I placed on her finger. My career in the police force did go according to plan, I was happy. Then after a few months of marriage Renee had a surprise. She was pregnant. You can't believe how happy I was.

On the 13th of September Bella was born, the most beautiful baby I ever saw. I don't think you could find an other person who was as happy as I was.

Happiness didn't last long. I always knew Renee wasn't completely happy in Forks. She always complained about the weather, she missed the sun. I had promised her to take her on a long holiday somewhere where the sun was always bright, but my job prevented that from happening.

After she had Bella she got more depressed with the weather, always being locked up in the house by the rain. Also the small town scared her a little, I had the feeling she would rather live in a big town. I did consider that, moving out of Forks, but I couldn't. I couldn't imagine leaving my home.

So I hoped Renee's depression would pass.

It didn't.

After a fight about the weather, Forks and everything Renee thought was wrong with it, she ran out the house. Suitcase in one hand and Bella in the other.

I'm a man, and men don't cry. At least that is what they say. I did cry and I cried a lot those dark days.

Renee contacted me again after a while, telling me she was in Phoenix. She wanted me to be involved in Bella's life. So we made an agreement that Bella would stay with me in the summer.

Slowly I could move on with my life. The police station became my wife and my fishing friends became my family. Billy Black was my shoulder to cry on as I was for him. A few years after Renee had left me Billy's wife died in a car crash. When he was there in my dark days I was there for him. After a while life turned normal. Working, fishing and eating out.

Every summer Bella would come and visit me. Those were particular happy days. I teamed up with Billy who had twins about the same age so the kids could play. Jacob, Billy's only son stayed with the Clearwater's those days, to young to join us. We had fun, spending most of the time fishing and visiting la Push beach.

When Bella got older she was more reluctant to visit in the summer. I suspected that Renee's opinion of Forks was beginning to affect Bella. I tried to make her happy, taking her shopping in Port Angeles, going out to dinner in a good diner, but it didn't work.

One summer Bella put her foot down and demanded me to visit her in Phoenix. It was difficult to take a day off from my job, I was promoted that year and I was now chief in the small town of Forks.

I did my best to get the time off and spend two weeks in the oven that was called Phoenix. It was to hot for me, I really couldn't imagine anyone living like that. Too hot and too big. Still I was with my daughter and that made me happy.

The years past by quickly. Then something happened that made my life, well not prefect, I still missed Renee a lot, but much better.

Bella called one day. She had the best news I could have asked for. She asked me if it was ok that she would come and live with me. I was surprised, I knew she hated Forks as much as Renee did, but I was happy to have her in my home for any period of time.

I contacted the high school as soon as I could to get her registered. I cleaned (or I tried to clean) her room every week before she got her. I was so exited.

A week before Bella would arrive she called again. I was afraid that she would cancel but that wasn't the case, she asked about the possibilities of a car. I expected she didn't want to ride in the cruiser a lot. She also told me that her mom wanted her to have access to the internet so they could stay in contact.

That weekend while fishing with Billy, Jacob joined us. He was complaining about the truck they owned. He wanted to build a car from scratch but Billy wouldn't let him. Even though Billy couldn't drive anymore, he didn't want to bring his truck to the dump yard. I suggested that I would buy it for Bella, that way his beloved truck would have a good future. The deal was quickly made.

Then Bella arrived. It was a joy for me to have her in the house. She was very happy with the truck, and I was happy to make her happy. For a teenager she was very quiet, I had been braced for anything but living with her was easy. After one day she had already taken control over the household, she cooked (which was very good), she cleaned and did the laundry. Never did I have to tell her to do her homework, never did she complained.

She didn't fool me completely. I could see she wasn't really happy here but she endured, never complained only when it was really raining.

Then on a particular cold day Bella had an accident. I heard on the radio that a ambulance was requested at Forks high school. In a bit of panic I took the cruiser and went to check. My heart almost stopped when I saw Bella on the stretcher. Apparently three kids were involved, the Crowley boy and one of the Cullen kids. They told me Bella was doing good but I gave them an escort to the hospital. I was terrified something was wrong with Bella, I couldn't sit still in the waiting room.

Luckily nothing was wrong with Bella.

The next few weeks it looked like Bella got more depressed. I couldn't understand what was wrong but I thought she missed her mother. For six weeks she mopped around the house always deep in thought.

Then one day I got home to a more happy and cheerful Bella. She was planning to go the beach at La Push next Saturday, I thought maybe she had finally made friends. She mentioned names of kids I knew and I approved. I was happy she had something to do because I wanted to watch a game. Bella never liked sports, sometimes I felt bad when she sat silently in the kitchen doing her homework when I watched the game. I wondered if there were things she wanted to see on TV, but she never mentioned anything.

I asked her Sunday evening how her trip to the beach had been. Besides her initial reaction that I did understood and didn't want to know about I was happy to hear that she had met Jacob Black. I didn't have had the chance to introduce them to each other.

Most or the time I left Bella alone, through the week I worked long hours and in the weekend I mostly went fishing, sometimes I had to work, just old habits. I was afraid I left Bella alone to much, specially when she mentioned going to Seattle on her own, but she didn't seem to mind. I offered to go with her, but the mention of clothes and shopping was enough for me to drop my argument.

A few days later she went on a evening out with her friends, dress shopping for a dance she didn't want to go to. I'll never get that girl-stuff. It made her even more happy, or at least I thought it was her friends that made her a bit more happy. I never expected the real reason.

I should have expected the real reason. I should have known that at some point a father worst fear would arrive. The weekend she had planned to go to Seattle I had made plans to go fishing. Bella cancelled her plans but insisted I should go fishing any way. I Should have know then.

When I got home that Saturday Bella looked so exited. There was light in her eyes and she was in a hurry to get to bed. I expected her to sneak out or something, but when I checked on her she was laying quietly in her bed. I silently crippled her car, just in case. Maybe I was the over worried dad I had promised myself I would never be.

The next morning I checked on her again, but she was still sleeping, maybe she had been just tired. Angry at myself for not trusting my daughter I reattached the cables in her car and went fishing again.

When I got home, I found out the real reason behind Bella's happiness in Forks. I wished I didn't.

When I walked in the house Bella seemed anxious, so to figure out what was going on I asked her about her day. After a bit of small talk we got to the point. She had a date with a boy that evening.

I thought my heart would stop and my head would explode. Bella never had said anything about liking a guy, not even when I asked about it the day before.

As a dad I could never approve of any guy for my little girl, but at least she had picked out someone decent, the youngest of the Cullen kids. He played by the rules, Bella told me he wanted to introduce himself to me. I thought it to be a bit old fashioned but I liked it.

They went playing baseball with the rest of the Cullen family. It irritated me a bit that it was Edward Cullen who had gotten my girl into playing or watching sports, but I remembered how it was like being in love and let it go. Besides that irritation there were a few other things I didn't like about this Edward, he was a bit to perfect for my taste, spoke too perfect, was dressed too perfect, and then his car. I knew the Cullens had a few cars but he showed up with the biggest one he could find. I was wondering if he was trying to impress me.

Just after Bella left Renee called. Things weren't going so well with her new husbands career and they were going home in two weeks if things didn't change. I wanted to feel bad for Phil, but silently, I still loved Renee and hope that some day she would see that life wasn't a fairytale. Also I was afraid of loosing Bella, if she could go home would she?

I could bring myself to believe that she would stay with my if she got an option.

Slowly that evening turned into a nightmare. First my team lost, not totally unexpected but a huge disappointment anyway. Not five minutes after the game ended I heard a car stop in front of the house. Then everything happened so quick, Bella screaming against Edward, than running up the stair, screaming at me that she was leaving. First I thought that Cullen kid had hurt her, I was already imagining him behind bars when Bella confirmed she wasn't harmed but that the one to blame was Forks.

I tried to reason with her, asked her to at least wait for her mom to be home. I thought it worked but then I heard the heart breaking words that echoed from my past. "Just let me go, Charlie." First I thought it was just my memory but then it hit home that the words were coming from Bella. She ran out the door promising, like Renee had done, that she would call as soon as possible.

The next twenty four hours were pure hell. Pacing in front of the telephone, I spiralled down in misery. First I blamed myself for Bella's abrupt leaving, I should have been home more, I should have questioned this Edward Cullen more, I should have taken care of her more. After a few hours the blame lay with Edward Cullen.

Then a phone call came, it wasn't Bella but the doctor, Carlisle Cullen, he told me that he, Edward and his daughter Alice were going after Bella to talk some reason in her and getting her home safely.

When I think back to that phone call I still have to snort in irony. Safely home, yeah right. Ok, ok, I know I'm not being fair to them, Bella had got herself injured so many times that I couldn't blame them for this time. Fact was, if Edward Cullen had stayed away from Bella she wouldn't have ended up in a hospital bed and 2 months of a leg in plaster.

On the other side I was thankful to the Cullens for talking Bella into coming back to Forks. Or at least I was thankful to the doctor and Alice.

I still didn't like Edward, I expected Bella to break up with him, but some way their fight had only brought them closer to each other.

Alice proved to be an angel. When Bella got home she was practically helpless. The first day after she got home she wanted to take a shower, which was practically impossible. I winched at the thought of helping my almost adult daughter taking a shower, but as always Alice showed up at the right time. Alice helped Bella every day getting ready for school, she was really a good friend for Bella and my saviour.

She also got Bella to go to prom. Which was a surprise. I knew she was going with Edward, who I still didn't like, but I had never expected Bella to go in the first place.

It turned out that day that Bella had a lot off admirers. An other boy showed up at my door. I called Edward to tell him that he had to bring Bella back but I never got the chance. I was happy to see that Bella had other options besides him, maybe some day she would show up with a guy that was better for her.

Back then I knew that was false hope, Bella looked to much like me, make a decision and stick to it. But still a father an hope.


	2. Chapter 2 New Moon

**I'm sorry it took me forever to update.... this story is my side project and I work on it when I get bored at work...as it has been busy the last few weeks I hadn't have time to update...**

**I sure hope you like this...**

**

* * *

**

**New Moon**

Over the summer, Bella spend a lot of time with the Cullens. If I was angry with them for chasing Bella away, I couldn't stay angry for long. They made Bella happy. Alice proved to be a very good friend for Bella. Edward, on the other hand, I still couldn't really like him, but he made Bella even more happy. You could see it in her eyes, every time he showed up Bella would almost shine with happiness.

All in all, it was the best summer I ever had in about 18 years.

When the end of August approached Renee called, helping me remember that Bella's birthday was close. She told me what to get for Bella and what she would send as a gift.

Bella didn't seem to be exited about her birthday. I heard her discus with Edward that she didn't want any presents. When he asked what she wanted then she looked angry and snapped "you know what I want."

I didn't mingle myself in those discussion, I really didn't want to know what an eighteen year old girl could really ask from her boyfriend.

As Bella's birthday approached she got more depressed about the whole thing. She even ordered me not to get her anything. Well that was a bit to late. I really couldn't understand why she was acting this way. Normally young girls, maybe boys as well, were really exited when it came to their birthdays. Parties, gifts, having fun, it all didn't seem to matter to her.

Bella's birthday came. She really tried to put on a happy face but she couldn't fool me. She really was depressed about getting older. When I got home, I hoped to find a more happy Bella, Edwards car was in the driveway and that guarantied a happy Bella. When I got inside I could see that even Edward could really get her out of her birthday depression.

In the evening the Cullens threw her a birthday party, I thought that would maybe help her she that birthdays weren't that bad, so I didn't object. When she was away, I tried to watch the game, but my mind started to bring up doubts. I was her father, I should be the one throwing a party for her, I was the one who should make her happy. I knew there were some fathering things I could have done better, like being more at home, but Bella never complained.

That evening when she got home, something had changed. I couldn't put my finger on it but Bella looked different. Like her light started to fade a bit. The next two days confirmed what I had seen that evening. Bella changed, her relation with Edward was changing. I didn't pay much attention to them normally, but this was so obvious that there was no way around. Both of them looked depressed. I wondered if they had a fight or something.

I'm not really the 'feelings' kind of guy, but I could feel that a change was coming.

The next day was one out of my books of nightmares.

I got home to a note, telling me that Bella had gone for a walk with Edward. I didn't really thought anything of it, if they had a fight it was best to give them some time to work things out. It was a bit strange that she wasn't home before dinner, but I ordered pizza and waited for her. When it started to get dark I got worried. I tried to call the Cullens a dozen times, hoping she would be there, but nobody answered.

I walked out and call a couple of times but no answer came. Cursing myself for not giving Bella a phone or getting Edward's number I called Billy. I told him Bella was missing after a walk with the Cullen kid. He took it more serious as I expected. I had expected him to laugh at me and give me a lecture about teenage girls but instead he offered help to search for her. The urgency in his voice made me more worried. Within fifteen minutes Billy showed up with Harry Clearwater and some more members of my fishing family.

With Billy staying in the house I went with the rest to search for Bella in the forest, it would be so Bella to get lost.

We searched for more than an hour. I thought I was loosing my mind. I was so angry with Bella for not being home on time, I was angry with the Cullens for not answering my calls and more angry with myself for not being attentive enough. After an extra hour of searching for Bella, Harry made a phone call too Sam Uley, asking him to help with the search. Harry told me that Sam knew the forests better then any of them. So we walked to the house while waiting for Sam to report back.

I owed Sam a life time when he after just half an hour showed up carrying Bella.

But that was only the start of the nightmare. Bella wasn't unconscious, or hurt but we couldn't get through to her. She only repeated the words "he's gone", when the doctor showed up I knew what her words meant. The doctor confirmed what I already feared, the Cullens had left, with out warning or without a number to contact them, they disappeared.

Anger started to brew. That scumbag left my daughter alone in the woods and broke her heart.

The next week I found out a little of how much my daughter was broken. She just lay in bed nothing more, not eating, drinking only because it was needed. She didn't speak, moved or showed any sign of life. I called the doctor a couple of times to have him check her out. When he started to throw with words like catatonic I panicked.

I called Renee and asked her to come and take Bella home. Maybe being away from this place would get some life back in to her. Maybe Renee could get through to her.

Well we did……

When Bella realized what we were planning, we were already packing her clothes, she broke out of it. I have never seen my girl get really angry but Renee and I had to run out of her room before we got hit by a book or shoe. She would stay in Forks no matter what.

After five minutes of rage Bella broke down in tears. Finally some reaction. She cried herself to sleep and Renee and I hoped that she could now start to heal.

When Bella woke up the next morning Renee and I hoped to see some life back in her, but it wasn't there.

After a short visit Renee had to get back home and left me alone with my worry.

Life never came back to Bella.

For four months she tried to be normal for me, but she didn't fool me. It was like watching a zombie movie. Bella was nothing more than a empty shell moping around trying to think of nothing. I watched her throw away all her music, pictures, she put away her books and never touched them again. She just emptied her life of everything that could remember her of that bastard that broke her.

I couldn't say he broke her heart, because he broke a lot more than that, he broke her spirit.

The more time passed the more angry I got. I started to wish that there was a law against breaking a heart.

Every night Bella would dream, having nightmares, and wake the both of us up with screams. The first few weeks I ran into her room when that happened, trying to wake her up and calm her down. I hoped in time the dream would become less terrifying for her, but it didn't.

I stopped running in her room every time she screamed.

At the station I didn't get much peace either. Besides my worries about Bella something else started to demand my focus. Reports of sighting of a huge bear started to get in. It was spotted a couple of times close to town.

When people starting to disappear during hiking trips I found something else to worry about. Not only did I have to look at the empty shell that was now my daughter at home, the station that had become my refuge was now also a place of negative thoughts and stories.

One day I just couldn't handle it any more. It hurt so much when you see your daughter like that. As much as I loved to have her here with me I knew that sending her to her mother was the best thing to do. So I told her, I told her that I was sending her to Jacksonville, I was braced for her anger this time, but in the end I lost the fight again.

But maybe I did get through to her a bit.

When I got home that afternoon Bella was missing again. I didn't believe her when she told me that was would go out that evening, but when she finally got home it turned out to be true. The following morning Bella was back, or at least a small bit of Bella had returned, she was alert and looking terrified. She looked like she woke up in a different world. I promised myself to not say anything. For now, I would see how it goes maybe Bella started to recover a bit, maybe the girls night out was what she had needed all along.

A few days later she called me at the station. It scared the hell out of me. Bella never called me at work and I thought immediately that something was wrong. I worried way to much about her those days.

To my surprise Bella asked for directions to Billy's place. Bella never had been interested in visiting the Blacks, so I didn't understand why she would want to do that now. She talked about visiting Jacob, and I was all for that. Jacob was really a good kid, always happy, always helpful, maybe he could cheer her up.

If I had known then what I know now, I would never have given her directions and locked her up in a cell so that I could keep an eye on her, but I didn't and I happily gave her directions.

When I got home that evening Bella was already making dinner. I was surprised to see her home already but she was in a good mood, and look a bit happier. When I asked her if she had plans to go back to la Push, she confirmed that she was to see Jacob again the next day.

I didn't object to that, it was good to see her smiling for once without the effort she would normally need to smile.

As the days went by Bella seemed to recover a bit of her old happy self. Not totally though, she was always better when she was either with Jacob or just got home from a visit to him. Then after a short time away from Jacob the emptiness in her eyes got back. It was hard not to remember the reason behind her pain but I never brought it up, not wanting to hurt her more.

I often sat alone brewing more and more anger, but I tried to let it go.

Hanging around with Jacob had also a negative side. The first time was when I got home, Bella had stitches in her head, claiming to have tripped over a tool in Jake's shed. The next day I got a call from the hospital, to inform me that Bella had hit her head again, and that they were worried that she might have a contusion. I started to wonder if hanging out with Jacob was a good thing for her, but it made her happy so I couldn't object to much.

She also took up a new hobby with Jacob. She started hiking. I wasn't to happy about it. For one, hiking brought a lot of risks with it I could see Bella getting herself into. And second, we still hadn't caught the bear that was causing all the problems in the woods. I talked to Billy about it, naturally, he told me not to worry so much, Jacob knew what he was doing. So I let her.

As time passed Bella and Jacob grew closer. I watched my daughter starting to live a bit more. Bella made plans to go to the movies with Jacob and friends from school. They got home very early. Bella claimed that Mike was sick and called the Blacks to see if Jacob got home safely, she was worried that he got sick as well. The next morning Bella was sick too. I found her on her bathroom floor, it scared me to see her like that but she claimed to have the same as Mike, so I left for work.

Later when I got home Bella was still lying on the bathroom floor, I carried her to her bed and hoped she would sleep it of.

Bella got better very quickly, and she was dying to see or talk to Jacob, but every time she called him, Billy wouldn't let her talk to him, claiming he was still sick. When there was no answer at all Bella had even me calling around the reservation to find out what was going on.

Slowly Bella started to slip back in her empty depression state, the screams started to wake me up at night again. I decided not to give it much attention, but I couldn't stop worry about it.

Next I knew, was Bella missing again. I got home one day and it was empty. I hoped Bella had gone to la Push and forgot to leave a note. I settle on the couch and took Billy's advise, not to worry so much.

After waiting for a few hours, Bella stumbled through the door. Looking like she had spend days in the forest and in a total state of panic.

After some stern questioning I found out that she had been hiking again. ALONE…for all that is holy….and of course being Bella she had seen the bear we were hunting. After Bella calmed down a bit I understood that we were hunting the wrong animal, it was a huge wolf we were after, and not one. Bella had stood eye to eye with a pack of five huge wolfs, and survived. Now I know why but back then I wondered why the wolves hadn't attacked her. It kept me up at night.

It also changed things for my work, we had to search for five dangerous animal not one. Everybody was on full alert now.

A few days later, Bella scared me again, calling me at the station again. She was worried about Jacob. I had seen him the day Bella went hiking alone, he looked different bigger and he had cut his hair, it worried me a bit, but not so much as Bella. She was talking about a cult that had gotten to Jacob. When she mentioned Sam's name I had to laugh at her worries. Sam was a good kid, man almost. Bella didn't sound convinced.

Bella wasn't home when I got back, again I decided that she was eighteen now and that I needed to see her as a grown-up woman. So just as I settled down to watch a game the phone rang. It was Billy, informing me that Bella was on her way home. First I couldn't understand why he would call me for that, and then he explained that Jacob and Bella had a fight and that Bella was in a kind of state.

I knew that it had to be bad if Billy thought it was needed to inform me. So I paced around the living room waiting for the rumble of her truck. After what seemed like a week I heard the sound in the distance. It rained like the biblical flood had started but I didn't care, I rushed out. When Bella got out of the truck it almost gave me a heart attack. Ok, she didn't look as bad as she had done when that monster had left her alone, but almost as bad.

Bella quickly retreated to the bathroom. I called Billy, he was my best friend but if his son treated my girl this way he would have to answer to me. Of course the phone call wasn't very helpful. Billy blamed Bella for leading Jake on.

I waited until Bella was in her bedroom before I went to bed as well. I had to get up early and I wanted to be well rested. The next day would be a long one, half the town was ready to hunt down the wolfs, and excited men with guns wasn't my idea of a good day at work.

When I got down the next morning I heard stumbling upstairs, I was surprised that Bella was already up. Totally focus on one goal she rushed downstairs and claiming to go see Jacob. It was a bit early for that but at first there was no stopping her. Only when I told her my plans for the day to make sure she stayed out if the woods, she stopped. Bella looked totally shocked but I didn't had the time to ask her about it. I left her alone, again, to deal with her problems.

The whole day I felt bad about it, Bella's shocked face never failed to pop up in my head. I should have stayed with her. The guilt tormented me the whole day until I arrived at the station after a fruitless search for the wolfs. On my desk lay a note, telling me Billy had invited me to come over for dinner, and that Bella would be there as well.

I would never understand the true way of Bella's thoughts but I was happy that she and Jake made up.

The dinner party at Billy's place was nice, a gathering of good friends. Sam and Emily were there, so were Harry's kids, just a nice evening together.

Now I have never been the one to pay attention to my daughters relations but ever since the dark days I paid a bit more attention. I noticed that her relation with Jake had changed. Bella looked scared and Jacob looked as protective as that monster once had.

I asked Bella about it, about the fight they had, about her worries with Sam and his group of friend, but she just waved it away.

The next few days I spend a remarkable lot of time down at La Push, if I wasn't working Billy would invite me over to watch a game or just for dinner. Bella was also always there. I didn't want to know why but I noticed she was looking more scared by the day, it worried me. Also the ghosts of nothingness in her eyes started to return. I wondered if there was something happening between her and Jacob, but I never asked.

Maybe I should have……

Hell started a short time later…

It started with Harry, we all knew that his health wasn't very good, but not that it was so bad. He suffered a heart attack, and in the hospital the doctors could do no more for him.

It was one of those bad days, only then I didn't knew it would be a bad week.

When I arrived home I noticed the glossy car, but didn't pay attention to it, too lost in thought. Bella was waiting for me, she already had heard about Harry, but she had a surprise as well.

I should have noticed the new look on her face, but I didn't at that point. Now I can say, she looked happy, for the first time in months she looked really happy.

And then Alice Cullen showed her face……

I never blamed Alice for hurting Bella, but I was worried about the memories she brought with her. When she would leave Bella would be sad again and I didn't want her more upset than she had already been. As I was busy with helping Sue arranging the funeral Alice was happy to keep Bella company.

I wanted to ask Alice but I was afraid Bella would hear. I just had to know, so the next morning Bella was still sleeping I asked. Alice confirmed that he wasn't coming back, he was somewhere in South America, she said. Well I hoped he enjoyed himself.

Somewhere deep inside I hoped he would be coming back as well, so he could see for himself what he had done to Bella, but I also wished he didn't, Bella didn't need to see him, better forget him completely and move on with her life.

I never expected Alice to cause trouble, but than I was wrong about all of them. The day of Harry's funeral, as if that wasn't a nightmare enough, I got home late that day to again a empty home. A note on the table, it told me what I so didn't want to know but before I could have a heart attack Jake walked in, muttering he was sorry.

Clearly he knew what was going on but all he could tell me was that Bella had gone with Alice and that he thought Bella was in trouble.

For almost three days I cursed Bella for not calling me, I cursed Jacob for not telling me the whole story, I cursed that Cullen boy, because I knew she was going to see him, I cursed Alice for taking my girl away, but most of all I cursed myself. For being a bad father, for not paying attention, for leaving Bella alone to much, and for all the things I could think of I had done wrong in her life.

Somewhere between the cursing and pain I heard a car pull up in front of the house. HIM...

My mind went from blank to red hazed with anger in a very short time. He had some nerves to show up here, when my girl was missing, ran of with his sister. I had already started to search for my gun when I saw him lifting something out off his car.

No! It couldn't be.

He was lifting Bella in his arms, she looked pale, her eyes were closed. For a moment I thought she was dead but then I saw her fingers clutching his shirt. I ran out, angry at both of them, I cursed and told him to get away.

Like that was going to be so easy. Bella didn't want to let go. Why, oh why did that girl cling to him after all he had done to her.

It took all my self-control not to shoot him, but he place Bella in her bed and told me that all she needed was a good long sleep. His arrogant voice ranged in me, who the hell was he thinking he was. Like he could tell me what and what not to do when it came to Bella. He was never ever going to walk through the door of this house again. First breaking her and than bringing her back to me in a comatose state. Never would he walk into this house again.

I called the doctor to have her checked over, but he told me the same thing. She just needed sleep. For the duration of the afternoon I watched her, sitting in the rocking chair I was trying to get rid of the red haze in my head. My resolve to protect Bella from that monster started to form in my head. Jacob was the answer, if she would fall for him (what I expected already happened) she would never want to be with that monster anymore. I would push her towards Jake as much as I could. As soon as my thought lingered on that Bella muttered the monsters name, begging him to stay.

I sighed, it wasn't going to be that easy, but I would try.

The next morning I found out just how difficult Bella could be. I grounded her, that was as punishment to run away without calling, than I told her he was not welcome anymore. Of course she threw a fit. I hadn't expected anything different. As I knew I was going to loose this fight as well. Bella had become the master in threats. To my horror she was planning on moving out. Or at least threatening to do so. I humpfed and sighed and muttered but it was clear I had to put up with him, at least until he made an other mistake.


End file.
